when_light_dies_fanmade_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alejandro Saito
Good exists in all things don't they? No one can be pure evil.....its not possible. I believe even Demons and the monstrous of beasts.....are Good deep inside Alejandro Saito is one of the Main Heroes of the When Light Dies Series. He is the Younger Brother of Sigfried Saito and the Lieutenant of Serania, Captain of the Warvil Guard. Alejandro is known for his Naivety and his reputation as the Azure Knight of Angalia. His Love Interest is a Vampire by the name of Camilla Valerica Apperance Alejandro is a young Man and possibly the youngest of the heroes with golden colored hair that he has in a pony tail. He has Jade colored eyes and wears angel wing earrings due to being one who believes in the Angel Metatron. Alejandro wears a rare colored armor that was only found in Angalia known as Draconian armor. He has Azure like shoulder pads on which resemble a low-class dragon. On his torso he wears silk-like chainmail and a red like guard outfit on but wears a Azure breastplate that covers his torso, it looks like a normal type of Knight Armor. He wears Azure Gauntlets with jewerly on them. He has Azure greaves and boots on as well and a Normal Dark Blue colored cape. Personality Alejandro is a bit of a Optimistic man as he is not as smart as Serania nor as Cold as his big brother but seems to always think positive even in the most dire of situations such as when his legs were paralyzed by Damiean, he says that at least he has no reason to have a check up now. Al often tries to see the positive even in people including Iblis a Nephillim who hates about almost everyone and wants no friends but Al constantly tries to befriend him with no avail. Alejandro is also a very kind person and loving to caring for anyone who is in trouble or suffering and tries to help them the best of his ability such as when he fist meets Matarael he wants to help him regain his memory just like Serania and considers "Mat" as he calls him one of his best friends. But Al's biggest weakness is his naivety and gullibility as he often acts like a child as he gets happy about the silliest things such as friendship or companionship but he also falls for things quickly which leads to enemies nearly killing him such as when Thryakis grabbed him and nearly poisoned him to death. Alejandro despite his naivty and gullibility, can be seen as serious when his friends or the people are in trouble to some Al seems like a totally different person, he doesn't even seem like the same person. In battle people nickname him "The Flashing Thunder" due to his imense speed when he is serious, how no one can even see him move before they can react. Alejandro is also terrified of Snakes, judging on how he reacts upon meeting Lilith's Son Raphara as he acts ditzy and nervous to the point he can't even focus or think straight. History Alejandro was the Azure Knight of the Knights of the Round In Angalia 2 years ago. He went to get his brother since there was a meeting going on for the Knights, during the meeting however was attacked by the Black Drake Darkon Blackheart, being revealed Blackzone one of the Knights betrayed the Kingdom, and led it to its destruction in a instant. Alejandro along with Tyranel Kholdurum, Serania, and Tanya El Angalia, and Sigfried Saito managed to Escape from the destruction of Angalia, grieving over what to do they eventually ended up on Warvil's doorstep being taken in by Jake Pendragon and the King of Warvil, Alexandor Warvil, giving them a new home and a reason to live. Alejandro joined the Guards of Warvil and gradually rose in the ranks and became a Lieutenant. Plot The Beginning Arc Armies of Hell Arc Legion of Desires Arc Arrival of the Old Ones Arc Powers & Abilities Enhanced Swordsmanship: Alejandro as a Knight and Swordsman is skilled in the art of the Sword usually employing his Katana. Unlike Most Knights Alejandro wields his sword in a Horizontal Reverse grip, using his Katana almost like a Large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of his gripping Hand. Most of his strikes are used by moving his hand forward or side ways or from above. He is somewhat skilled at blocking with the blade but this rarely is effective against Demons. Enhanced Strength - Al is powerful enough to take on Opponents Larger him, He while Human. Has enough strength to be able to life Large Blades twice his size. He has also been shown to send certain foes flying or injure them with a few kicks. Enhanced Dexterity - Alejandro is quite Durable for a Human, able to wistand Attacks from Demons like Lilith that would usually kill a normal man. Even after being choked by Thryakis, he was still capable of fighting, with little to no difficulty. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Order of Light